


learn it by heart

by karasunotsubasa



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Fluff, M/M, stupid ladies in shops need to mind their own fucking business
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 04:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13240695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunotsubasa/pseuds/karasunotsubasa
Summary: "But, really." Yuuri turns to Victor, handing him a bag of potatoes. "Do I look like a girl?"





	learn it by heart

**Author's Note:**

> a smol little something for [@relent](http://relent.tumblr.com/) bc aiden's bday is today (is it still the 1st there omg idek but I hope so fycmhyug) so happy bday babe, I hope u had a chill one and got lots of rest bc u deserve it //sends love ur way pls enjoy!

 

"Do you think I look like a girl?" Yuuri asks one day when he comes back from the grocery store around the corner.

He drops the bags on the kitchen table before he reaches up to untie his scarf and take off the hat with adorable little ears that never fail to make Victor smile. Yuuri's hair is mussed and sticking to his head a little so he runs a hand through it to fluff it up. It's adorable. _Yuuri_ is adorable.

Victor's mind reels when he remembers that he was actually, in fact, asked a question.

"Why would you think that?" he asks back.

There is nothing about Yuuri that gives him any impression of him not being a 100% beautifully sculptured man. But, as with everything, there must be a reason for Yuuri asking something like that, so Victor opens his mind to any and all possibilities, and simply waits for the answer.

"There was this lady at the store," Yuuri makes a face and waves his hand, and somehow Victor instantly gets it. "She was speaking Russian so I only understood like every other word, but she definitely was talking about how I shouldn't have cut my hair this short because it was unbecoming for a girl or something."

Victor opens his mouth to say "That's ridiculous," but Yuuri's already turning away and leaving before he has a chance to. It doesn't matter, really, because Yuuri keeps talking as he walks:

"In this day and age you'd think people would be used to all kinds of things. I mean, it's just hair? And I'm not even a girl, so why does it matter anyway?"

Yuuri's voice is a bit muffled by the wall that separates the kitchen and the hallway where Yuuri retreated to for a moment to hang his coat. When he comes back, he busies himself with unpacking the bags with a little more fervour than is strictly necessary.

"I know I have a soft face. It's been a bit of a curse my entire life. People mistake my actual age for way, way lower and there's nothing I can do – it's my genes, you know?"

Yuuri shrugs his shoulders without even looking Victor's way while he hands him things that need to go into the fridge. Victor carefully stores them, allowing Yuuri to rant freely.

"And all I've ever grown on my face is peach fuzz, so it's not like I can grow a beard to make me look more, what? Manly?" Yuuri's nose wrinkles at the very thought. "Not to mention that I think I'd look ridiculous with one, so honestly, there is no point?"

Yuuri's eyebrows are drawn in a small frown that Victor wants to kiss away. He holds himself back, though. He lets Yuuri talk, because sometimes that's the only thing an upset person needs: to talk everything out before they realize on their own that it's a silly thing they're worried about.

So Victor waits, and listens.

"But, really." Yuuri turns to Victor, handing him a bag of potatoes. "Do I look like a girl?"

Victor walks over to the sink to put the bag into the cupboard underneath, first. He gives himself a bit of time this way and then, when he's closed the cupboard door, he steps up to Yuuri, wraps his arms around him and kisses his cheek, then the tip of his nose, the small wrinkle between Yuuri's eyebrows and, finally, Yuuri's cupid's bow, right above his lips.

"There is nothing about you that reminds me of anything other than a beautiful, strong man that I'm happy to call my fiancé," Victor tells him, honestly. "People who see you otherwise are either blind or simply stupid. I swear, I'm as gay as they come, and if I'm attracted to you then you can't be a girl. Not to mention I would've noticed that the first time we slept together."

Yuuri's eyes squint in amusement behind his glasses. He looks like he wants to roll them fondly at Victor's ridiculous confidence, but Victor isn't done yet:

"Also, I'm the guy who kept his hair long for many, many years when I was younger and slimmer. I remember those comments. Still doesn't change the fact that I'm a man in love with another man, who is even more handsome than me. I'm one lucky guy."  

That, more than anything, has Yuuri smiling. It's a small thing, but really pretty, too. Victor dips his head to kiss that uplifted corner of Yuuri's mouth before he can help himself. Yuuri's smile widens just a little. Victor counts that as a success.

"You make it sound like such an insignificant thing to be upset over," Yuuri admits. He hums, avoiding Victor's eyes. "It is, isn't it? Sorry for being a bother, I shouldn't have let it get to me like that."

"Hey, hey, no. None of that," Victor chides him softly. He takes Yuuri's face into his hands and lifts it up so he can tenderly rub his nose against Yuuri's. "It's not insignificant. I'm sorry if I've made you think that. Nothing that bothers you, no matter how small, is a trifle to me, alright?"

Their foreheads are pressed together and Victor can see the well of emotion swirling in Yuuri's eyes: so vibrant, so honest, so expansive.

"I only wanted to show you that there is no need for you to worry about it," Victor says. "No one who meets you would ever think of you as a girl."

"You think so?" Yuuri asks.

His gaze is uncertain, but Victor chases that hesitation away as fast as he can roll words off his tongue.

"I know so," Victor says with the same conviction that always chirps in his _I love yous_.

"Even if I skate Eros in a half-skirt?" Yuuri asks again, biting on his lip.

"Even if you wear a pink, floral-patterned skirt and matching tights," Victor agrees. "Even if you put on a dress, full face of makeup, and a long-haired wig, and modulate your voice – you're still you. You're still a man, here." Victor rests a hand on Yuuri's chest, pressing the palm right against Yuuri's heart that thumps softly against his chest. "As long as that is who you feel you are, that's all that matters. Nothing else."

Yuuri's fingers tremble slightly when he takes Victor's hand and brings it against his lips.

"Thank you," Yuuri says.

His voice is thick with emotion that Victor can't really place, but Victor thinks it's a good thing anyway. He smiles and leans down to kiss the crown of Yuuri's bowed head.

"Anytime, darling," he says back. "I love you."

Yuuri's reply gets mouthed into Victor's hand, wordless, but that's more than alright with Victor. Really.

 

**Author's Note:**

> //sends heaps of hugs to anyone who's ever felt like that and needed a victor to tell them that


End file.
